


Snow Romp

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Snowball Fight, Vaginal Fingering, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Florina was definitely sober when she threw that first snowball, right?





	Snow Romp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



Lyn knew Florina could be a totally different person when she had a little wine in her, but it was early in the morning and they hadn't even touched that bottle Eliwood and Ninian had sent them. So when the snowball whizzed past her head, it was instinct for her to check the area for young children or even a particularly mischevious woodland critter.

Instead, she found her girlfriend standing smugly beside a stockpile of snowballs, holding another one.

"This next one won't miss, so you'd better think fast!" Lyn yelped, dodging just before the snow hit the back of her neck. She grabbed a handful of snow and began to pack it, giving the other a fake-menacing look. If Florina was sober, she didn't know _what_ had gotten into her, but she knew she wasn't about to just let her win this. With a playful war cry, she charged forward, tossing her snowball.

It wasn't much of a fight, of course, both were fast enough from years of training and battles that pretty much no snowball hit its target. But the morning was clear, the snow was fresh and dazzlingly white, the solstice season was upon them, and Lyn surmised _that_ was what had gotten into her lover. It was hard not to feel playful and energetic on a morning like this. Soon, they'd run out of ammunition and had toppled into a snowbank, Florina atop Lyn, straddling her.

"I think we can call this one a draw," she murmured. Lyn smirked, running a hand up and down her lover's thigh. Even after such a wild "battle," she still felt full of energy, and she could feel another kind of warmth coming off of Florina. Florina spread her legs a bit further, her own hand sliding up towards Lyn's chest.

"We can do this without taking any clothes off, right?" She was blushing, but that gleam in her eyes was far from the shy, nervous little thing she'd been early in their relationship. The snowbank was high and thick, their winter clothes didn't show anything, and Lyn's own body was starting to heat up.

Their lips came together in a hot, deep kiss, Lyn's hand sliding beneath her lover's coat and short skirt, into her leggings. Florina's hand settled on her breast, the other finding its way under Lyn's own skirt, beneath the waistband of her own leggings to stroke her quivering folds.

The first touch sent such a jolt of heat through her it was a wonder the snow didn't melt all around them. Florina was soft and hot, surrounding her fingers, her wetness dripping into her hand as Lyn's fingers stroked her more quickly, slipped inside her. In turn, Florina's own fingers teased her inner lips, Lyn's hips rocking against her as the thick heat within her spread and spread until Florina's thumb grazed her clit and everything burst into light all around her.

She felt her lover's moments later, her softness pulsing around her fingers as Florina kept riding her, gasping her name. Lyn caught her as she fell against her, panting and flushed and smiling.

"We need to have early morning snowball fights _much_ more often," Lyn murmured. Florina sighed happily, snuggling close and burying her face in her neck.

"Who says we have to keep it to the morning?"

They didn't come inside until it was dark.


End file.
